fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky☆Pretty Cure!
Lucky☆Pretty Cure! is a Pretty Cure ''fan series written by Exdeathmore. Plot : List of Lucky☆Pretty Cure! episodes Sachiko Yoshimura is a girl with uncanny luck, who always tries to help people who are down on theirs. She lives in the ever-busy Jizen City, along with her best friend Nanami Takamoto, who is skeptical of her supposed "luck". One day, Jizen City is suddenly attacked by someone from the Greed Empire, which has chosen Earth as the stage for a competition to find the greediest person in the universe. Using a monster called a Kyoujin, the competitor begins stealing the people's Fortune Energy, the source of good luck. Sachiko comes across the scene, but strangely, she is immune to having her Fortune Energy stolen. She is then approached by a fairy from the Grace Kingdom named Flush, who tells her that she is one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and that she must fight to protect her world from falling into misfortune and eternal bad luck! ''"On these emblems, we vow: Fortune for All! Lucky Pretty Cure!" Characters Main Characters/Pretty Cure *'Yoshimura Sachiko' (吉村 幸子)/Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー) - A kind-hearted, outspoken girl who often finds herself in trouble, whether her own or another's, but always manages to find a way to fix it, earning her the reputation of being a real-life "Lady Luck" at her school. Her selfless nature makes her always want to help others in need, though she can be a bit childish at times. She firmly believes that as long as you never give up, luck will always find a way to turn a bad situation into a good one. As Cure Lucky, her symbol is a pink star. (CV: Aoi Yuuki) *'Takamoto Nanami' (高本 七美)/Cure Chance (キュアチャンス) - Sachiko's best friend, a serious academic on the student council who's always trying to look out for her. She can appear to be strict and somewhat pessimistic, but deep down, she is a thoughtful person who deeply cares for others. She has a passion for books and puzzles, and is always eager to learn new and interesting things. She believes in approaching situations with a clear and level head, and making choices that will yield the highest chances of success. As Cure Chance, her symbol is a blue jewel. (CV: Asami Imai) *'Kinboshi Natsuki' (金星 夏木)/Cure Golden '(キュアゴールデン) - A tomboyish, energetic girl who plays on the baseball team at Sachiko's school. She has a can-do attitude and isn't shy about charging headfirst into a situation. She moved to Jizen City with her family after winning a seemingly impossible bet against her father. She believes in defying the odds, that even if your chances of success are low, you should go for it with everything you've got. As Cure Golden, her symbol is a yellow sun. (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) Mascots *'Flush (フラッシュ) - A rabbit-like fairy who serves the princess of the Grace Kingdom as her personal attendant. She was sent to Earth by the princess to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and help them fight back against the Greed Empire. Though she tries to take her responsibilities seriously, she is really childish and fun-loving at heart. Always ends her sentences with ''-deshu''. (CV: Marie Miyake) Greed Empire *'Greed Emperor XIII' (グリード皇帝十三世) - The 13th and current Emperor of the Greed Empire. He commands a massive army of loyal soldiers, which guard his vast treasury of plundered riches and hidden library of knowledge. Many aspire to succeed him and inherit his legacy, but only the greediest of them all are chosen to compete in the Rite of Succession. (CV: Hidekatsu Shibata) *'The Emperor's Servant' (皇帝のしもべ) - A young man who serves the Greed Emperor in his palace, acting as a correspondent between the Emperor and the competitors in the Rite of Succession. It is his responsibility to ensure the competitors conform to the rules of the contest. His identity is a mystery, his face hidden under a mask. (CV: Yuuichi Nakamura) *'Coveton' (コヴェトン) - A swordsman resembling a Spanish conquistador. He entered the competition in order to become the strongest warrior in history. He is a vainglorious braggart, and deludes himself into thinking he never really loses. (CV: Houchuu Ootsuka) *'Rapacy' (ラペーシ) - A whip-wielding mistress in a revealing leather outfit and black mask. She always desires to be the center of attention, and entered the competition so that the Empire's subjects will dote on and worship her like a goddess. She is also excited by the suffering of others, especially if she is the cause. (CV: Kikuko Inoue) *'Alvario' (アルバリオ) - A hairy, burly barbarian who's never without a giant haunch of meat and his golden accessories. He values material wealth over all, and seeks the Empire's treasury to satisfy his seemingly endless desires. He is considered the strongest of the competitors, but he's also the laziest and most slow-witted of them. (CV: Kouji Ishii) *'Merak' (メラク) - A cunning mage clad in black who's always thinking three steps ahead. He entered the competition as part of his search for all the knowledge in the universe. He prefers to deceive and manipulate others from the shadows, and believes anything other than the pursuit of knowledge is beneath him. (CV: Kouji Yusa) *'Kyoujin' (キョウジン) - The monsters of the series. They are summoned by the competitors using special cubes, and possess nearby objects, taking on their characteristics. They steal Fortune Energy from their victims for the competitor controlling them, increasing their score in the Rite of Succession. Supporting Characters *'Mr. Ogata' (緒方さん) - The owner of a small novelty and pawn shop, Mr. Ogata loves to travel to many different places in search of rare and unique items to add to his collection, and find new stock for his shop. He also has a lot of knowledge of Jizen City's history, and keeps his ears open for any rumors circulating through the city. His dream is to inspire people to go and discover all the wonderful things that exist in the world. (CV: Kenji Akabane) *'Tachibana Yuri' (立花ゆり) - A second-year student at Sachiko's school, who considers Nanami to be her destined rival. She is always brimming with confidence and highly competitive, and sees her rivalries as opportunities to improve herself. She tries hard to excel in all pursuits, but somehow, she never fails to end up finishing second (or something similar), earning her the nickname "Silver Medal". (CV: Maaya Uchida) *'Chevalier' (シュヴァリエ) - A mysterious masked swordswoman wielding a silver rapier. She appeared to save the Cures at first, but then stole one of the map pieces, challenging them to become strong enough to take it back from her. It is unclear if she is a friend or foe. (CV: Risa Taneda) Items *'Fortune Module' (フォーチュンモジューレ) - The transformation item for the Lucky☆Precure team. It has the appearance of a white and pink smartphone with a green lever on its side. *'Fortune Energy' (コウーナジー) - The source of all good luck, it exists in people and animals in varying amounts. The more Fortune Energy one has, the more good things happen to them. Without any Fortune Energy, only bad things will happen, which will cause people to fall into sorrow and despair. *'Map Pieces' (地図のかけら) - Pieces of a magic map that appear whenever a Kyoujin is cleansed. When all the pieces are assembled, they will reveal the path to a legendary treasure, the Fortune Chest. *'Fortune Chest' (フォーチュンチェスト) - A legendary treasure. Not much is known about it, except that the princess of the Grace Kingdom believes it is the key to defeating the Greed Empire. Locations *'Jizen City' (慈善町) - The hometown of Sachiko and Nanami. A bustling coastal city where people go to improve their luck and fortunes. The history of the city prior to its urbanization is known only by a few dedicated scholars and select individuals, such as Mr. Ogata. *'Fukubiki Bakery' (ふくびきベーカリー) - A bakery in Jizen City owned by Sachiko's mother Yukari. The most popular item there is Yukari's daifuku, which is not for sale, but is sometimes added to a customer's order as a surprise, much like drawing for a lottery, hence the name. *'Grace Kingdom' (グレース王国) - A magical kingdom in another world, and Flush's home. Currently ruled by King Solomon and Queen Sophia, they have attempted to put an end to the Greed Empire's Rite of Succession over generations, but have ultimately ended in failure. *'Greed Empire' (グリード帝国) - An oppressive nation that has slowly expanded its territory since it was founded over 1000 years ago by the first Greed Emperor. When the current Emperor becomes too old, the Empire holds the Rite of Succession, a contest to find the greediest person in the universe to become the next Greed Emperor, and to bring another world under their control. Trivia * Not counting other fan series, Lucky☆Pretty Cure! is the first series where the enemy "lieutenants" are not direct subordinates of the main villain. * The series uses soundtracks from the Hiroshi Takaki-era Pretty Cure series (Doki Doki! to Mahou Tsukai). * The series was first conceived after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and before Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, so it could be assumed that it chronologically takes place between them. External Links *Lucky☆Pretty Cure! on fanfiction.net Category:Fan Series